


like a plea for help

by louxsweetcheeks



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, One Shot, a super sad one shot yet again, i cant seem to stop i'm so sorry, is it still a one shot though if it's this short, louis is drunk and smokes a lot and cries a lot, no smut because idk how to write those, zayn being an awesome friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louxsweetcheeks/pseuds/louxsweetcheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's heart breaks every day since Harry moved out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a plea for help

     Louis’s on his twelfth bottle. He’s very, very drunk. Zayn is very, very worried.

     “Lou, that’s enough.” He reached out to grasp Louis’s wrist. It was the first time either of them said anything in an hour, maybe two. They spent all that time in complete silence, Louis drinking bottles of beer after another, Zayn looking on concernedly. He knows not to push, though. Sometimes, when Louis gets like this, it would take three bottles, sometimes four, and he would go blurting out what’s bothering him. And then he would break down, Zayn would wrap his arms around him, then bring him home. Not this time, though. Louis’s not saying anything, and Zayn doesn’t know what happened, but he's pretty sure it’s about Harry. It’s always about Harry.

     It seems like Louis still isn’t ready to talk though, because he did let go of the bottle but only to get his second pack of cigarette for the night. Zayn sighed and took the pack away. “You’re going to fucking kill yourself, mate.” Normally, when Zayn would do that, Louis would glare at him and reach across the table to wrestle the cigarettes back. But this time, he just hung his head and let out a shuddering breath.

     Zayn’s worry is increasing tenfold. He kind of knew, actually. He knew, after seeing Louis stealing glances at Harry during the concert, barely concealing a tormented expression when Harry doesn’t look back, that he would come up to him the moment they got backstage to ask him if he wanted to go for a drink. But this isn’t like Louis. Louis can’t keep still for five seconds, for god’s sake. It’s not like him to not talk for an hour. “Lou?"

     “Zayn.” Louis only whispered his name, but to Zayn it sounded tired, and so, so sad. Like a plea for help. “It’s been four years since he moved out.”

     Zayn gritted his teeth. He doesn’t hate Harry. He’s quite fond of the lad, actually. But whenever he remembers that day, how Louis came knocking at his door at 2 in the morning, shaking like a leaf, he would feel anger bubbling in his chest. Louis slept on his couch for a whole month. Zayn couldn’t talk to him on the first week. When he finally spoke, wasted and puking all over the carpet, all he said was “I told him I loved him and he left” over and over again. Louis never went back to his flat, begged Zayn to go and throw everything away and to sell the place. Zayn couldn’t look Harry in the eyes since.

     Louis took the bottle of beer and took a swig. This time, Zayn didn’t stop him. He knows it wouldn’t help, though. Louis isn’t the type to forget about his problems when he gets drunk. Zayn doesn’t think anything could make Louis forget Harry.

     Louis swayed on his seat. “Do you remember when we went to that show to perform, two months after he left?” Yes, Zayn remembers. “I was going out of my fucking mind, because I didn’t want to see him, but a part of me kept on hoping that he was going to change his mind and say that he wants me back.” Louis laughed humorlessly. “And he didn’t- he was late, right? We were all worried because Harry’s never late. I went out to smoke because I was so fucking nervous, but, fuck, I saw him. I saw him in the middle of the parking lot, kissing a girl.” A stray tear escaped Louis's bloodshot eyes and he hurriedly scrubbed it away until his whole face was flushed. Zayn didn't say anything. He didn’t know this. “The girl left and then he saw me and for a second- for a second, Zayn, I thought he was going to apologize. Apologize for just leaving me like that. But he didn’t. He walked past me and never looked at me again.

     "I always think about how if he only apologized, if he only said that he wanted to be friends again, I would. I would suck it up and get over it if I could only have him back. But he never did. He never talked to me again." Zayn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I miss him so fucking much, Zayn." Louis clutched a fistful of Zayn's shirt as sobs wracked his body.

     "I know." He whispered.

     Zayn knows.


End file.
